


safe

by bakugone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crime AU, M/M, Oikage Week, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakugone/pseuds/bakugone
Summary: Oikawa couldn't tell when he fell in love, but it didn't matter.





	safe

Oikawa couldn't say when it started but he couldn't remember a time he wasn't in love with Kageyama. Not really.

It had been five years since they were in this together and could not remember once he was unafraid to see him to take a job. They wouldn't even meet otherwise but he cursed him for picking this lifestyle. 

He laughed at himself. He couldn't even tell when he realized it.

Maybe it was when he was wounded and in grave danger and Oikawa's fear was greater than anything else.

Everything stopped then. His incredible ambition. But Tobio's didn't.

Whereas Oikawa's main instinct was replaced with something else. 

 *

He wondered if it was the small things like seeing his smile or thanking him for teaching him something. Things that made him seem human. Normal.

It was no easy task to figure out but it didn't matter. Nothing did. It didn't even matter if Kageyama felt the same or despised him, saw him as a hindrance. What mattered was that one day he could die doing what they do. What mattered was that Oikawa was working his hardest to not let him get hurt and the young prodigy was just so reckless. Sometimes Oikawa just wanted him out of this world but he didn't want him away.

Not that Tobio would listen to someone like him.

*

_"How is he?" Oikawa's voice sounded strange. As if he was crying all the way there._

_"He'll live," Matsukawa said. Oikawa couldn't even focus enough to see the worry in Matsukawa's face. Oikawa could not fall apart, not now._

_"I'll kill them," Oikawa whispered, his voice between a sob and a growl._

_"You need to stay strong."_

_Oikawa didn't hear. The curtain to his room was just opened. He could see Tobio lying, pale as the sheets._

*

That's when he started to feel so anxious. What would happen if he let his guard down, even for a minute? What if he got hurt because of one moment of distraction? He couldn't let that happen. The nightmares began, he lost weight, dark circles grew under his eyes. He grew more irritable. He could feel Tobio's questioing gaze, but refused to let him know.

Tobio would hate it if he knew. He wouldn't let him protect him like this. At the expense of everyone.

Sure, nothing he did made him likeable. But did that even matter as long as he was safe?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Too short and too late but i love this ship


End file.
